


Undercover

by PandoraCleo



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Terrorism, Mentor/Protégé, Secret Identity, Secret Organizations, Slow Burn, Spies & Secret Agents, Undercover, Yonvers - Freeform, space james bond story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-01-29 02:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraCleo/pseuds/PandoraCleo
Summary: The Starforce team go undercover in an attempt to flush out a shadowy organisation declaring war on the Kree through funding anti-Kree terrorism.Whilst undercover, tensions run high between our team mates as they attempt to outsmart the man behind it all.Will they fall into his trap? or just into bed? or maybe even in love?Inspired from a prompt I saw somewhere, maybe Tumblr.
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Yon-Rogg, Carol Danvers/Att-Lass, Carol Danvers/Yon-Rogg
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

Vers hated this assignment and it hadn't even started. She was excited that she'd been selected for such an important mission, and have a central role in it too, but she was not happy. Nowhere in any of the briefings had she realised she would be in a dress. And not just one dress - only dresses!

She hated dresses, and she didn't even know why. There was no logical reason to hate the garment, but as she stared at the gown hanging in her room, she felt her skin crawl. She preferred pants, her uniform, her training outfit - heck she'd prefer to be in her basics over wearing the gown.

It was beautiful, she couldn't deny it - she had eyes, and anyone would look amazing in it, but the idea of her being in it made her want to run away down the hall and vent herself into space.

Yon Rogg had said it was necessary, she was to be acting as the wife of the heir to a small Kree mining empire. She's not sure how “small” could be used to describe a _“mining empire”,_ but there were many things about the opulent side of Kree society, especially high society, which she never understood. That seemed to be more the Commander's world, and oddly enough Minn-Erva's world too; the latter whom was currently pacing irritably outside her door, waiting for her to hurry up and get changed, so she could _“correct the train wreck she would no doubt be”._

Vers had bristled at the implication that she wouldn't be able to make herself presentable in a dress to the calibre required of high society, but now that it was staring her down, she begrudgingly had to agree with Minn's earlier statement. 

The dress was tan with gold trimming; it crossed over at her front, fastening at her hip before sweeping down. The neckline plunged rather deeply, and dress was also sleeveless. The design was very similar to her training gear, but it reminded her more of a robe than a dress. 

She sighed loudly, "Better bite the bullet and put it on, I suppose?".

She removed the dress from its hanger and proceeded to put it on.

For all her brashness, Vers never realised that Minn-Erva came from a prominent family. It shouldn't have surprised her, being a blue skin, it was obvious she came from well-bred stock. It was this first-hand experience which would have made her perfect for this role, they both knew it. But the situation had called for a pink skin. So instead of being the star, Minn was now acting as Vers’ tutor in a crash course of Kree high society. Vers felt she was thrown into a one-woman finishing school.

She adjusted the dress in the mirror, she couldn't get it to sit correctly. She had tried to pull the gown across her as much as possible, trying to tie it like she would her training top, keeping the neckline higher than her compression bra, but it wasn't working. With a huff, she stalked over to the door and opened it, silently permitting Minn entrance.

Minn slinked in and scoffed at her the moment she saw her.

"Lose the bra Blondie! The dress is supposed to show off your assets, not your underwear."

Vers hesitated, uncomfortable with the idea of being so exposed. She had no problem with her body, she was very comfortable in it and using it. She already felt self-conscious with the formality of the dress, so this was just a bit too much out of her comfort zone. She knew it was only a role, but she was already hating the idea of being paraded around like a prize.

"What? I wouldn't have pegged you for a prude?" Minn was taunting her, she knew it. Yet it had the desired effect. 

After some quick shimmy work, she threw it Minn's face just prove a point.

Unimpressed Minn tossed it right back her and approached, she untied the dress and fastened it as intended. She adjusted the scooping neckline and shoulders, so the fabric crossed just below her cleavage. When she was done the dress was suggestively showing enough skin whilst remaining tactful and elegant.

Minn inspected her work, then looked up at Vers’ face and sighed, _loudly._ Gods Vers could hate her sometimes. Minn scooped up Vers' hair and plopped it on her head in several different ways, clearly trying to see what options she could work with. Vers kept her hair reasonably short, as it was easier to maintain, as her curls often made it fluffy and unruly. Vers knew only three real ways to have her hair. So, a formal hairstyle was beyond her own capability. Whilst in contrast, Minn's was sleek and long. Even after intense missions it never looked out of place.

Minn left the room and returned with a kit and stool. She places the stool next to Vers and commanded her to sit. Vers obliged and was rewarded with a nasty tug on her head as Minn scooped up her hair again, this time with more purpose. Vers sat impatient whilst Minn worked on her, more than once she felt a hair pin jab into her skull with more force than necessary.

When Minn was done, she then stood in front of Vers and grasped Vers' chin inspecting her face from side to side, contemplating.

"It's a day event, so you should be fine without makeup." She let go of Vers' face. "Up!"

Vers stood and Minn turned her to face the mirror. Her curls where swooped back on the crown of her head. Simple but feminine. Vers was impressed, although she wouldn't admit it.

"You'll do!" is all Minn said as she exited the room, with the kit and chair in hand.

Vers followed so they could both attend the final briefing.

\-------

Yon knew all too well the discrimination faced by pink skinned children within prominent families. Pink skins where a reminder of a time before the Supreme Intelligence, when in their weakness the Kree mixed themselves with other races. The traits where so ingrained in Kree genetics, that their sources could no longer be traced. For a family of pure blue skins to birth a pink skin was considered the highest dishonour and misfortune in some circles, as it was a glaring reminder that their family bloodline was impure, the resulting child casting suspicion on both family's linages.

Yon was fortunate, his mother had also been a pink skin, and the daughter of a diplomat. The honour of her father's title gave her indisputable pull in her social circle, affording her social credit and leeway in high society. She had also birthed 3 blue skinned sons before Yon Rogg, confirming her worth. He was labelled "his mother's son", and some of the graces she was given extended to him in his youth, but only some, and only in her presence.

So, this plan had made the most sense, as it was the most believable. No honourable pure bred Kree would ever have the motivation to turn against the Empire nor the upper echelons of their society. The system was built for them, they would never have the need to. Any who claimed otherwise would be too suspicious, but a pink skin? That was far more believable. 

In his youth, he had felt the rumblings of disdain for his fellow Kree, a yearning to overthrow the system which was against him, and rebel against those who mocked and ostracized him. To show them he was just as worthy as they were. However, in the end he had chosen to show those around him his worth, by joining Starforce. His anger channelled into the goal of growing in the ranks of the Military elite, where his skills would speak for him and not his skin colour. He had never expected to find purpose or belonging in Starforce to the extent he did, the fire of his angry youth had been tempered into a sense of genuine duty to his people, to defend those too weak to defend themselves. 

It was that very sense of duty and loyalty to the well-being of his people, which placed him and his team in orbit around the moon of SB-395. If this mission was successful, it was to be the start of a long-term covert operation. He stared out the viewscreen at the planet below them. Shining blue oceans, and large green land masses, the perfect jewel in the Shi'ar Imperium's crown. It was a beautiful planet, which is why it made the perfect location for resorts dedicated to the wealthy of all neighbouring empires. The entire planet was a business, with very few private residences present on the planet's surface. Here the elite took leave of their burdensome and _strenuous _lifestyles. Most just squandered the money other had worked hard earning for them, gambling away their wealth at the casinos and races, or lavishing themselves in unnecessary luxuries. None of the money was honourably earned, most of it was no doubt blood money. If not on the broken backs of workers, through arms and other forms of war mongering. Even politicians who visited had their hands bloodied with corruption to some degree. His father had been invited to be a party guest at one of the resorts when Yon was a boy, the invitation was from a business partner or something. He remembered his father had returned and would not speak of it when asked directly. He claimed to have found a distaste for the behaviours of the others present at the party, that it had been debauched, and that the invite was in fact a veiled insult. He assured Yon’s mother he would not return if invited. Yet returned he did, almost annually, until age (or most likely his mother’s patience) got the better of him, and one of Yon’s brothers represented their father instead. Yon knew he would never be invited, and whilst the idea had upset him in his youth, his time with Starforce had divested him of his care for the matter. It was almost ironic that he found himself here now.

From behind him he heard Minn-Erva and Vers finally enter, breaking him from his reverie. "Good, we can start!" He had been growing impatient waiting for them, whilst it would make it easier to blend into the crowd if they were late, tardiness was not trait Yon possessed. 

He pulled up the profile of their targets and the general layout of the party venue and garden on the central holographic viewer. The team crowded around. They had been briefed before they left Hala, as part of their preparation and development of their covers, but the success of this first contact was essential for the rest of their plan to work without suspicion. He needed to ensure they all understood the role they needed to play today.

"Our target today is Maelen, the Shi'arian Minister of agriculture. Intelligence reports indicate that he is wanting to shift his office to focus on more financial beneficial resources and is currently seeking private advisors and allies in this venture. To date his career has taken a peculiar trajectory, where he seems to have conveniently acquired new roles in the Shi'ar cabinet just before those sectors boomed and became more lucrative. It is suspected that he has not achieved this on his own and is either highly connected in business circles, benefitting from corruption and insider trading, or he is simply a puppet for someone else."

He paused, shifting his focus from the projection to his team to ensure that he had their attention.

"One of these connections is believed to be the source of a recent increase in funding provided to both the Skrull and Xandarian terrorist groups. After recent attacks on our boarded planets, we were able to trace some of the weapons used back to a shell buyer, a private company which has also donated to the Minister's political campaigns in the past."

"If we are to uncover who is behind this attack on the Empire, we will need to successfully infiltrate the Minister's group of backers. The perfect opportunity to do so would be at the upcoming fundraising Gala hosted by the Minster. The Gala is invitation only, and invitations only come from the Minister's Office, or more importantly, directly from his wife; Ar'rul. If we can charm her into extending us an invitation, we will gain the potential to be included in further discussions for his upcoming role simply through unadulterated access to him at the event. Only then will we have the chance to stake out potential suspects and determine our true target. Minn-Erva…"

"Both the Minister and his wife will be attending the 'Celebration of Is'ial' on SB-395. The day is supposed to be a celebration of prosperity and so most of the prominent guests at the resort have been invited. This event is a garden party, allowing us to easily infiltrate and mingle with guests. It's not unusual for Kree to be present at the resort or the event, so our presence won't be suspicious. Whilst this gives us access to the Minister and his wife, it may mean that you'll be there a while as he's likely to be popular and we won't get immediate access to either of them." 

Minn-Erva had been tasked with the role of interfacing with their operatives in the Shi'arian parliament. She had been provided the detailed itinerary and security briefings surrounding today's event including when the minister was expected to arrive. She brought into focus to the map of the venue.

"The event will take place on the terrace of the Alloran resort, the terrace opens out on the resort garden and accompanying lake. The festivities will encourage guest to be down by the lakefront, however the security detail attached to the Minister will not let him leave the terraces and insist he keeps towards the resort's main building. We believe his wife may have more freedom of movement, but we can't guarantee they'll not be together."

"I’ll make way from the lobby bar first, stake out potential Kree guests whom I can mingle with. Establish my backstory with them for validation of cover and then determine the best avenue for access to the Minister or his wife." Att-Lass cut in, he was to play a vital role in this and needed to ensure his cover was established with the guests first. Whilst Kree were invited they often did not socialise outside of a Kree circle, an unfamiliar face whom was exclusively interested in the minister would raise suspicion amongst security and the other guests.

"Vers and I will focus on the lower terrace and gardens. When you have established credible contact with either the target or his wife, signal us and we will rendezvous. If we see an opportunity to make contact with the wife, Vers will engage and we will signal you when the opportunity to engage directly with the Minister arises. Minn-Erva will be monitoring the security detail attached to the Minister partially to provide us with real time information on the Minister’s movements, as well as to alert us if they become suspicious of our activities. Bronn and Korath, you will remain on the Helion and ensure the comms are kept open and not intercepted. This operation is to remain secret, if the supporters of the terrorist cell believe we are onto them and hoping to use the Minister, they may go dark and we lose our chance of ending this and saving more lives." With the briefing effectively over, Yon powered down the screen. Each of his team had their tasks and he had no doubt they would perform admirably. “Prepare to settle in, this will be a long day, but remain vigilant, we have until the end of the evening to establish contact and achieve our goal. We need to establish trust, and therefore cannot risk rushing our interaction to achieve our goal. Patience is key.”

“So what time is this shindig supposed to end anyway?”

He knew it was too much to hope that the briefing would run smoothly, without much effort Vers had managed to derail a well-coordinated session with a single question. He wasn't sure what a shindig was, clearly a colloquial Teran term, but he understood the intent of her enquiry. If she had read the intelligence file she had been provided on the 'Celebration of Is'ial', she would already know the answer to her question. If she didn’t know this, what else about this mission was she missing? It was too late to find out now and correct. 

“Midnight twinkle fists, or can’t you read?” Minn-Erva snarked, clearly as exasperated as he was. Vers had opened her mouth to retort, but Yon knew he needed to stop them before the pair completely derailed the mission before it even started.

“The event ends after the midnight fireworks display, indicating the official end of the day AND the celebration. At this time, whilst the other guests return to their rooms, we will make our way back to the Helion. We will need to remain for the entire party to ensure we are seen and not raise suspicions with an early retreat. By midnight we need to have secured the invitation to the gala!” he directed the explanation of their exit procedure directly at Vers, ensuring her full attention and hopefully conveying to her that this wasn’t going to be a quick mission. “Any other questions?” he raised the inquiry to the group, yet still held Vers’ gaze.

Embarrassed at being caught for not being familiar with her file, Vers lowered her gaze, and quietly muttered a no. He glanced at the others, but they all seemed to be aware of the procedure. “Then let’s go!”. He dismissed the team. Korath took the helm to steer the ship towards the planets surface, they would need to land at a public docking station, and then take a private shuttle to the resort. As the others prepared for descent, he returned his focus to Vers. He needed to assess how much she had failed to prepare for the mission. He had expected to find her seated by Att-Lass, potentially reviewing the mission files together, instead he turned to find her directly in from of him, determination burning in her eyes. He took a moment to take in her appearance, he had not done so before, too focused on ensuring his message was not lost. She looked fierce, wrapped in gold, her hair haloed around her crown, and fire in her eyes.

“I did read the file! It just wasn’t very clear, how was I supposed to know that the ‘_end of the night_’ literally meant midnight? I thought I just missed the timestamp in the mission briefing and wanted to check.” 

Yon sighed, she needed to calm and not let her emotions get the better of her – how were they going to explain flaring fist if she lost her temper? He clasped the tops of her arms like he always did when he wanted her to focus. “It was an easy enough mistake to make. Was there anything else the file that was unclear?” She shook her head, her curls wobbling a little with the movement. The look suited her, she looked softer than he knew her to be. He smiled slightly at the thought, as he looked her over. He caught sight of her inhibitor on her neck; he had forgot about that. He was so used to its presence; it took him a moment to realise it would seem out of place normally. How were they to explain why a Kree socialite had a high-tech energy disc attached to her neck?

He gently touched the device, fingers also brushing her neck. The action causing him to truly notice its elegant curve. He didn’t think he had ever seen her with her neck so exposed before. Why would he?

“This we will need to hide.” She raised her own hand to the device, their fingers brushed each other. The gesture oddly intimate with the little space between them. Her eyes went wide, more in realisation of the device’s exposure than their brief contact. He realised then her arms were also bare, he followed the curve of her arm to her shoulders, and noticed the dress was sleeveless, his gaze continued down to her front, where he only just realised how plunging her neckline was. This close to her the view was too enticing, Yon needed to step back, out of respect for her he needed to stop ogling. He generally only saw her in her uniform and training gear. A couple of times, when she was frantic after her dreams, she came to his room in her basics or sleepwear, but that intimacy was not the same as the silhouette this dress currently cut of her figure. He cleared his throat and forced himself to look at her face.

She had reached up and started to remove pins from her hair. He went to help but fought the urge. It seemed inappropriate considering where his thoughts had briefly gone to moments before. “Minn-Erva – Vers’ disc!” he stepped away returned to the helm with Korath, refocusing on the task at hand. From behind him, all he could here was the woman scuffle over this last-minute task.

“Ow!”

“Hands off Blondie or you’ll ruin it!”

This was going to be a long mission!  
  



	2. Chapter 2

It was late-afternoon, the sun was glistening off the surface of the lake and bathing the garden in a delicious warmth. The day had grown pleasant, a comfortable spring day, the perfume from the flowers filled the air and the sound of birds in the nearby forest reminding all of the vibrancy of life. It felt as if the entire planet knew what day it was and was celebrating too.

Vers and her dress had caught the attention of one of the guests, he could not place where she was from exactly, but the effervescent woman had pounced on Vers, apparently excited to finally meet another blonde in her travels, and had whisked Vers away nattering about needing to introduce her to someone else who would love her dress. Yon had very little choice, he honestly doubted the woman had even noticed his presence. Instead, Yon chose to use the time to wander the terrace in search for a drink and surveying the party for their targets.

As expected, the minister was cloistered off, surrounded by an entourage of security and business men from various planets vying for his attention. There was no way any of them were getting close to him any time soon. He turned to look out over the terrace, down the gardens and across the lake. It was truly a breathtaking sight. He loved Hala, it was his home, but the natural beauty of this world was something else. He could see why so many flocked here to stay. He doubted that this was why his father returned whenever invited though.

He looked for Att-Lass, checking to see if he had found a group to socialise with but could not pick him from the crowd. The party was busy, every corner of the garden filled with groups of various races chatting and enjoying the festivities. Over the swell of the quartet playing he heard a distinct trill of laughter. It drew his attention, as the laugh belonged to the woman from before. He noticed them in the lower part of the rose garden. There was a group of five; Vers, her captor, two males of a race he could not pinpoint precisely and another woman who's back was facing him.

The group was conversing jovially, laughing between themselves. Vers was wearing the largest grin on her face, she looked like she was genuinely enjoying the company. He warmed at the sight, he knew that she did not get along with many others on Hala, her strange sayings and remnant Terran idiosyncrasies putting her at odds with most. She was different to them, and as hard as he tried to encourage her and those around her that she belonged and was welcome, he found that she did not seem close to anyone. A notion he found strange, she was enjoyable company, despite never listening to his instructions or the obnoxiously early hour she insisted on waking him up at.

He watched on as Vers became engrossed in wildly telling some story, she had her audience enamoured, all chuckling along in good humour. He had ventured to collect her a drink, she would no doubt need refreshment after her tall tale.

As he approached, Vers had wrapped up her story to a collective of "Awws", whatever she had regaled them with, it had been a success. The woman from earlier had dramatically clutched her chest, over where he assumed her heart was, in a gesture of compassion to Vers' tale, "Oh! That is soo sweet! Oooo… and here he is!!" She surged forward grabbing Yon's arm and dragging him forward just as she had Vers before they had disappeared. 

Whoever this woman was, she had no qualms about being overly familiar with strangers. When he arrived at his forced destination, the mischievous look on Vers' face had him concerned. Whatever tale she had spun, he had been the centre of it. An uncomfortable feeling of dread settled in his stomach. He disliked being at the disadvantage of not knowing what he had walked into. 

"I never knew Kree could be so _ romantic _!" She practically squealed, "And he's handsome!!" She mocked conspiritorolly, as if Yon wasn't right beside her. He looked to Vers for assistance, the grin on her face conveying she was enjoying his discomfort immeasurably. He was at her mercy and they both knew it. He braced himself, expecting whatever was coming next to likely be worse for him - childish revenge on Vers behalf. He wouldn't admit he would do the same to her if the roles were reversed.

"I adore a good love story, and yours is just a treat." The woman on his arm, bounced on the spot, she was practically vibrating with her excitement, "It has everything; love at first sight, forbidden romance, clandestine liaisons" she gasped dramatically again "you willing to turn your back on your family and its wealth to be with her! Aw!" 

As she spoke, Yon took in her little spectical. She was beyond flamboyant, every gesture was over dramatic and exaggerated, this woman loved to be the centre of attention, even in the clothes she wore. As she leaned into him to rest her head on his shoulder, the excessively large hat that adorned her head battered him in the face.

Vers could no longer contain her amusement, she giggled at the sight of him. However he thought she might take pity on him, and would save him from his plight. She stepped forward, accepted his proffered drink, yet instead of extracting the woman from him, simply retreated to her original position in the circle.

"Thank you Ost’era, and as enjoyable as this sight is, that's actually not my husband."

The woman, Ost’era, jumped from him as if she had been burned. "What?!" She looked just as lost as Yon had been a moment ago. She looked him up and down, as if to check she had not mistakenly nabbed the wrong man from earlier. She retreated back to Vers' side. Yon wasn't sure if he should be relieved or insulted but her hasty departure.

Still chuckling to herself, Vers clarified "This is my good brother Viyon-Er. He was graciously keeping me company whilst my husband is off talking business with others. They're actually friends and business partners, that's how we met." She raised her glass to Yon, to the others it seemed a salute of thanks and acknowledgement, to him it was a not so subtle _ 'You're Welcome' _.

He returned the gesture with a tight smile and a chastising glint in his eye. 

“And what business do you find yourself partnering in Mr Er?” the woman to his right spoke, with an authoritative tone which reminded him of his mother. Yon turned to her and realised he was face-to-face with none other than the wife of their target. He politely inclined his head, “Managing, not partnering. My dear sister raises me above my station.”

“As all good siblings should.” she smiled and toasted Vers, Vers seems to have made herself a hit in this little group, so he was surprised she had yet to signal them that she had made contact.

“To answer your question Madame, I’ve managed the operations of a Kree mining company for the last few years for my previous employer. Since his unexpected retirement, I am currently helping his son transition into his new role. He had been too distracted wooing my sister over the last few years to take any real interest in the affairs of a business he had not expected to inherit so soon.” he smiled charmingly at the woman. She chuckled amusingly at him.

“So you are his partner then?!” exclaimed the over enthusiastic Ost’era. Yon went to protest the specifics of her statement, however he was cut off again by her. “P’shaw! Don't be so modest! Ar'rul, since our handsome young friend clearly has experience, perhaps he could talk to Maelen about the Kree-way of things?” 

Yon was admittedly taken back by her boldness at the suggestion - even if it was what they were after, he had wanted to take his time in fostering the opportunity so as not to seem suspicious. Trust was essential in this endeavour, he did not need it destroyed by a flippant woman sticking her nose in where it didn’t belong. However, she seemed to know the minister and his wife intimately if she was privy to what their intelligence reports had only stated as rumoured interest in a new area.

Ar'rul however was far more shrewd and visibly assessed Yon from head to toe before settling on an equivocal “Perhaps...”

Feigning polite indifference, Yon simply inclined his head “I am at your disposal Madame.” before returning to the group “Forgive me, with all the excitement of stories, we have not been formally introduced. I am Viyon-Er, son of Rea-Er, of the Kree.” As per Kree formality Yon bowed to the group. He assumed the annoying Blonde, attached to Vers' side like a space-mollusc on the hull of a ship, would take over the rest of the introductions.

His expectations were met when her trill voice rang out with a laugh “Oh, how rude of me! Please, let me introduce you to our small party. These two lovely gentlemen are Gejs and his partner, Biedrs, they’re dear friends of ours here visiting from Latvieši.”

"We've had to listen to Osty boast about the amazing celebration that is Is'ial for years now, and finally just had to experience it for ourselves. She comes every year!” Biedrs, the shorter of the two men commented.

“And how do you find it so far?” Yon politely inquired, the conversation had barely started, and it was already growing tedious. He had forgotten how dragging these events were, the meaningless small talk, the feigned polite interest one needed to show, the mask one had to wear to protect themselves from too much scrutiny.

"Well it hasn't been too exciting yet, but this place is just majestic!" exclaimed Gejs.

"Oh stop! Honestly, you two are spoiled; if it isn't light shows and musical numbers you're not even interested! You'll insult dear Ar'rul, it is the Shi'ari's most important celebration." Yon wasn't sure how genuine her concern was over the light hearted insult. 

"And this Mr. Er, is the generous Ar'rul Maerel, her philanthropy work is inspiring. No, truly it is my dear!." Ost'era dismissed the woman's protest with a gentle flick of her hand. Yon imagined everyone in this woman's life was a 'dear' to her and constantly showered with hollow superlatives.

"You are too kind Ost'era." the minister's wife graciously bowed

Yon seized the opportunity to appear interested in the minister's wife's purpose. Despite grating on his nerves their impromptu hostess has provided him two perfect opportunities to engage the target.

"What type of philanthropy do you find yourself working in?" he asked with feigned curiosity, casually sipping his drink to add to the effect.

"Many different opportunities, I feel that no single cause could solely need my assistance. Each is equal in their merit. Our foundation helps many; disadvantaged children, education of young women, respite and relocation of war refugees. There are also many other mundane causes, such as environmental awareness, and such."

She spoke as a woman who had too much time and equally as much money, so chased organisations to hide behind to assuage her guilt instead of actually taking action.

“If only half the people here were as generous as you to such causes, I’m sure the galaxy’s problems would be all solved.” Vers chimed in, with what Yon felt was a very unKree sentiment, or at least for one in the highborn circle.

“Oh! Isn't she the sweetest?! I never knew Kree could be so warm and lovely.” boasted Ost’era, whilst squeezing Vers in a side hug. Vers smiled warmly in return.

Whilst Yon found the woman tiresome and beyond annoying, Vers seemed to glow in her presence. He sensed a genuine comradery between the two. If Vers could find some joy in this woman’s presence, he should not wish ill of her.

“She has a point though, perhaps someone should use this as a chance for a charity drive, ask around for donations? There's enough money here to buy a planet, with a few more glasses of wine I'm certain you could drum up plenty of extra charity” jested Biedrs. 

Honestly he wasn’t entirely wrong; the Kree did all they could to protect their allies, colonies, and border planets. But there was still so much they couldn’t do, especially in areas that fell outside the empire, no matter how much they tried. If the wealthy and privileged helped those they profited from, the universe would indeed be a better place.

“Don't you dare! This is neither the time nor place for such a thing.” chastised Ost’era, she was unexpectedly upset over the suggestion.

“Oh come now Osty, it was just a joke. Besides what harm could it do? It's just some silly festival. It's not like everyone here is actually here for the celebration. Most of them are off rubbing shoulders and making business deals.”

"_ All _ celebrations of Life should be upheld with the utmost respect. They are a culture's origins, the belief that lets worlds prosper. None of us would be here today if it were not such celebrations." Her vehement defence of the celebration surprised Yon, and their company, “Tarnishing such a sacred event with outright greed is an insult. Others may well do so, but I expect better from you.” she leveled her companions with a look that could wither the very trees around them. 

The other gentleman placed a comforting hand on his husband's arm, and chuckled awkwardly. This frivolous woman could be quite frightening when she tried, especially when she was passionate about something. Yon looked at Vers, still attached by the arm to the simmering blonde, silently asking if she felt an extraction was required. The slightest shake of her head signaled that she felt she had this under control.

“I totally agree, but mostly because I find such talk _ boring _. But perhaps I should go find my dear husband and remind him? Goodness knows his mouth can get him into trouble when he’s too eager.” she gently nudged her ruffled friend on the shoulder, following with a cheeky wink, suggesting some innuendo that would likely be lost on them all. It had taken a few months for Yon and the team to understand that when some of Vers’ more strange comments were immediately followed by a wink, she was attempting to make an inappropriate joke. He was fairly certain Korath had still yet to understand the concept.

Ost’era’s mood changed instantly. A jovial trill left her, as she joined the two Latvians laughing at Vers suggestion. She playfully batted Vers’ arm. “Oh, well when you do find him, _ please _ bring him over. We absolutely need to meet this Cassanova of yours!”

Vers smiled politely and nodded as Yon stepped forward offering his arm to escort her. The two politely nodded brief farewells before ascending the steps to the upper terrace. 

Once out of ear shot, Vers whistled low “wow, talk about a buzz kill. She was much more intense about that then I expected.”

Yon agreed, but was more concerned with her not alerting them to the location of one of the targets.

“If you had eyes on a target, why did you not alert us? It was the agreed protocol Vers.” he chastised her. This wasn't her first mission, she should know better. She may not have played such a key role in a mission before, but he’d hoped she would have kept a level of professionalism and not let this go to her head.

“You saw her, how exactly was I supposed to alert you with Ost’era glued to me?”

“She was rather theatrical” he benignly commented, as if he were merely discussing the weather.

“Hmm.. I liked her!” shrugged Vers, as they continued to keep up pretenses and scan for Att-lass in the crowd.

Yon sighed “Of course you would!” naturally she’d take to the most annoying person here.

She beamed at him, the way she did when she knew she was entirely right and he couldn't chastise her for it. He fought his own grin in return.

“Well on the plus side, they ate up my back story and we now have two ins with the Minister’s wife. It won’t seem so strange now if Att-Lass and I approach her later, or you for that matter”

“Ath-Rin. You need to be careful in case someone is listening” he leant into her to chastise her once again for her slip.

“You’re one talk!” she cocked her eyebrow at him. He looked at her, not understanding what she was referring to and slowly becoming agitated. “You just used my name. _ Viyon. _”

Yon closed his eyes, and breathed out his nose slowly. He had too. She was right. “Then we both need to be more careful. We cannot afford to make mistakes.”

“I know!” the seriousness of her voice assured him she understood the stakes. She was a good operative, even if she didn't listen at times. She always did her duty and put the lives and safety of others above her own.

“So how far from the bar do you think _ Ath-Rin _ got?” she asked with a sly smile. 

“Further than Bronn would have.” he jested back.


	3. Chapter 3

The three operatives rendezvoused at the bar within the resort. Att-lass had managed to find a few other Kree to mingle with. Fortunately they were true high borns, whose wealth had come from old money, handed down over the generations. None were currently involved in any form of industry to be aware of the deception posed by the trio.

Yon had checked in with Minerva. The security details of the minister were impressively capable. From her observations, only politicians and known associates were being allowed close access to him. He was scheduled for a private dinner before returning for evening cocktails before the fireworks. His wife had only 2 security tailing her, and she was not scheduled to circle back to her husband's company until late evening.

So it seemed that the earlier introduction had been indeed fortuitous, as it would be the only opportunity they would get. Despite the rambunctious company she kept, the Ar'rul was indeed very shrewd. Eliciting an invitation from her would be a harder task than making her acquaintance was. Perhaps Vers' new friend was their best option? Although he was loath to admit it.

Barely over an hour had passed before the theatrical woman had returned seeking Vers. Yon had watched her greet almost every single person she passed, before bustling into the bar. Making a line straight for Vers.

After pawing over Att-Lass to the point of making all of the gathered Kree uncomfortable with her familiarity, she whisked Vers away to goodness knows where. Yon's interest in the woman had piqued, when he had observed the Minister following her with his eyes as she had crossed the terrace. Yon had positioned himself at the bar amongst the group to have a direct line of sight of the terrace and the Minister. The Minister's attention had been minutely diverted by something, and it had distracted him from the conversation around him. When Yon had seen Ost’era come into focus, he just assumed her ostentatious hat or behaviour was perhaps the reason. However to his surprise the woman dragged Vers directly into the group of men and security surrounding the Minister, with no compunction as to her disrupting them. 

He watched as the security detail assessed Vers, one placing his hand on a concealed weapon. Yon tensed worried that they may have been made, and that he would need to spring into action lest Vers forget herself and start blasting. Yet it seemed after the briefest of introductions, Vers was dragged off once more, with barely a wave at their hosts. Yon caught her apologetic look as she glanced through the window towards him.  _ So close. _

Once Minister Maelen had departed for his private dinner meeting, Att-Lass and Yon took to the gardens to attempt to find Vers. 

Whilst Vers was nowhere to be seen, Yon did manage to spot Ar’rul Maelen once more. This time she was engaged in a more private conversation. Yon took the chance presented, and casually approached. Once in her line of sight, the pair approached and he bowed respectfully. 

“My apologies Madame for interrupting. You have not by chance seen my sister? Lady Ost’era collected her earlier and she has yet to return to us.”

The minister's wife eyed the pair before excusing herself from her conversation.

“Mr Er, I believe I saw the pair headed for the water. You would the Husband I presume?” she addressed Att-Lass

“I am! Ath-Rin, son of Ka-Rin of House Rin and Rin-Star mining corp. At your service.” he bowed respectfully

“A pleasure” she returned the gesture with a fake smile, “I’m sure you’ll want to go rescue your bride before they decide to run away with each other.” she dismissed Att-Lass with a wave of her feathered hand, no longer interested in him or his acquaintance. 

Yon wondered if her cold demeanor was just her character, or a result of her being the presence of Kree. The Kree and Shi’ari had been long rivaling empires, and whilst peace had been brokered many generations ago, there were still tensions. Disdain often ran deep. 

Att-Lass excused himself and went to rescue Vers, whilst Yon decided to linger a moment longer.

“My apologies once again, I didn't mean to interrupt and end your conversation.”.

“Don’t be, it was tedious to begin with. I was glad for the distraction” Ar’rul turned and gestured for Yon to follow her, both heading in the same direction as Att-Lass. “Ost’era seems quite taken with your sister.”

“It seems so. Vi-Rin has a habit of attracting unwanted attention. I didn't catch where precisely she was from?” 

“I honestly can't remember, she told me once, somewhere obscure. For a while I thought she might be Asgardian, due to her flamboyance. All you mammalian bipeds look the same to me.”

“Even when some of us are blue?” he suggested, hoping a little light hearted-ness might thaw the frost.

She chuckled “Hmm… they simply look like other blue mammalians to me.” she conceded “You and you're sister seem quite opposite. I was surprised to find you related.”

“She is much younger than I. Much more indulged and protected from the realities of the world. And now, fortunately, never has to worry about such things for the rest of her life.”

“She is fortunate to have found such a husband. Her tale earlier did seem a little far fetched.”

“Having missed the particulars myself, I cannot entirely comment. But I imagine it was a more romanticised version of events, albeit true. Even in that she was protected from some of the harsher consequences of her situation.” Yon tried to realistically work their backstories without countering any facts that may have been told. He, the overprotective big brother and friend, would have prevented the newly enamoured lovers from being privy to all the vitriol a low born pink skin and a high born blue would have had to face whilst flaunting the social rules of the higher circles. 

The couple needed to appear too enrapt with each other to understand the true mechanics of the world they found themselves in. Whilst he was to be their ever present guide, the overused and underappreciated silent third, running their small empire for them without a second thought or thank you. Ripe for corruption and betrayal if the right individual were to whisper in his ear.

“Young love is so often unaware of the realities which surround it, nor the allies who protect it” Ar’rul concurred “So tell me… how do you enjoy working for such a man?”

“To what do you refer, madame?”

“He seems of weak constitution, whereas you exude more…” she pondered him a moment, as if eyeing up a prized show animal “ _ experience _ .”

Yon needed to tread carefully. This was a delicate role they were playing. Too eager and she would smell a trap, too blazè and she would lose interest. They were in for a long game.

"It has its moments. He merely needs more time to gain experience. He is very new to the position and it comes with many responsibilities. Some clear and unseen."

"Such as?"

He paused for affect, pretending to ponder. He felt like this might be the chance to try for an invite. "There is more to business than contracts and worker negations. There is a more nuanced side; investors, supplier relations. Events such as these should be used for building relationships, networks. Not just enjoying the festivities. Even if Ms Ost'era vehemently disagrees. "

His reference to the earlier outburst garnered a chuckle from his companion. Knowing very well her husband was doing just that a few meters from them at that very moment, he hoped she could appreciate the sentiment.

"This is very true. It is not a necessity understood by many."

"As I'm sure you know all too well from your own ventures? Charities and Causes do not gain notice without such efforts." He purposely chose to omit her husband's dealings. It seemed to be the right move as he noticed she stood a little taller and the feathers on her head and neck fluffed a little on the recognition of her own work.

"Indeed they do not. The number of ghastly state dinners or cocktail parties I have needed to sit through to ensure funding is more than most people should ever attend in their life."

"You should host your own then. If things were ever to get overwhelming or boring you always have the excuse to attend to something urgent. No one dares to question the host." He whispered to her conspiratorially.

"I have indeed resorted to that for that very reason." She answered in return. She seemed to be warming to him.

"Well I imagine with all your experience they are always a great success." He knew he was now pandering, perhaps even flirting as Vers called it, but he had found compliments always got one further in situations like these. It was something his mother had taught him. 

They had stopped at the final ledge before the gardens gave way to the lake. From here they could see the setting of the sun and the crowd slowly gathering in anticipation of the evening events. A waiter walked past and Yon nabbed two glasses, handing one to her.

"Why thank you. Perhaps you could find out for yourself? I am hosting a Gala in a few cycles. I found that more money is raised when men of business feel they are getting something in return. In this case, a chance to be seen and talk with others of their kind. In return, they often open their pockets wider."

"That's very kind of you, thank you graciously. May I ask what Cause is the event for?"

"Reforestation of class M planets after they have been stripped for minerals."

Yon almost choked on his drink. Was this an attempt at humour? Or perhaps calling him out? If the rumours of her husband's upcoming move into minerals and resources were true, surely hosting an event against such action was provocative in the least. Unless that too was a ploy? When better to show interest than filling a room of such business men and women pretending to care for such topics?

* * *

"Well that will be an interesting evening to say the least." He managed around a cough.

To say forgetting everything about yourself really messes with one’s sense of self, had to be the understatement of the century.

When Vers had awoken on Hala she had no idea who she was, nor what she was like. She didn’t know if she was a bubbly person, or a pessimist. She didn’t know if she liked sweet things or salty, if she feared heights or could swim.

Eventually these little facts came back to her, either through impressions where she just ‘ _ knew _ ’ or had found out the hard way. But it was still difficult not knowing what type of person you were or why.

Minn-Erva had once commented she should see it as a blessing, as freeing, since she could essentially reinvent herself and not be held to the restraints of expectation of who she was. Minn-Erva had said that many Kree would kill to have the chance she had, Vers often wondered if Minn-Erva was included in that group.

Her life was now new, malleable, changeable, so one would assume the role of intergalactic spy would be an easy task. Shedding her non existing persona and becoming someone else, someone new. In theory she should be perfect at it. In reality, she struggled; she felt ingenuine and dishonest.

Perhaps it was because she had nothing to anchor herself to, no compass pointing true north and back to herself. Every role she played felt hollow and false. She often wondered if the role she was playing used to be her, was that why she could manage it? She thought she wasn’t any good at it, as until recently she mostly supported missions. But she must have been somewhere near ok, if Yon-Rogg believed in her abilities enough to give her this current role.

Yet she struggled with her job. She enjoyed the action of the missions; she  _ loved  _ that aspect. Fighting her way out of a bad situation, throwing punches and kicking ass - that she loved, that felt like her. She didn’t mind being the back-end support with Bronn-Char or Att-Lass for missions. It meant she was able to pilot the Helion. She adored flying, it was her biggest joy from her job. She was always the first to volunteer to be the getaway driver for a mission. When she was dirt bound, she was never afraid to stand her ground or throw a punch; when the team needed extraction she was there, ready and willing, no matter the scrap. Why else give her the gift to shoot Photons from her hands if she wasn’t good at it? 

It was more than a little confusing. These conflicting sensations and opinions of her own abilities. She felt like an imposter in her own skin. 

Were this a party on Hala, she’d be stuck by the bar bored out of her brains and drunk. Drunk, so she could ignore the looks and the whispers. If their faces were blurry, she couldn't see the judgement in their eyes. Vers thought she had hated parties. She felt out of place, judged, wrong. She wanted to dance, let loose, laugh, and sing. That's not really what you did at Starforce gatherings, either the formal social events or the cadet dorm parties she attended. The closest thing she had managed to find to an enjoyable party, was the seedy clubs in the red light district of lower Hala. Not exactly a place for an upstanding member of Starforce.

Yet this party, this party she liked. It was still way too refined for her tastes, but she was enjoying herself. She was laughing, these strangers listened to what she had to say, even if it was complete made up bullshit. A few times she told a joke or used one of her “strange” sayings without realising, she expected the usual confused glare, but they actually understood her. It was so refreshing. More importantly it was the boost to her confidence she needed. She could do this. She was doing this. She wasn't the hover train wreck Minn told her she would be.

Through whatever divine providence the old gods sort to bestow on her, the acquaintance with Ost’era was truly a blessing. The woman wasn't exactly Vers’ type, but she liked her well enough. Despite being strange, she was kind and genuinely friendly. Yet most of all, the woman’s excessive need to please had resulted in Vers securing an invitation to the gala event, essentially as Ost’era’s plus one (plus two, including Att-Lass), as well as a brief “honeymoon” getaway as her guest, with very little persuasion on Vers side. The slightest nudge in that direction had led to an epiphany of brilliant ideas from Ost’era, that Vers had very little choice but to say ‘Yes’ to. Not that No was the desired option. She was fulfilling the mission. 

Vers was still cautious, Ar’rul had the final say on these things, and could easily rescind the invitation. But Vers sensed that no one really said No to Ost’era once she had made up her mind.

Att-Lass too had gone over well with the crowd. Vers finally got to introduce her husband and the pair hammed it up as much as they needed to garner the necessary support for their invite. Ost’era was still smitten with the love story Vers had spun earlier, so it wasn't too hard to play young love birds in front of her.

“Oooh ooohh, Ar’rul. Ar’rul. Yoo hoo, over here!” The talkative blonde was still bouncing with excitement over her brilliant scheme to help the newly married couple out, when she caught sight of her friend one more.

The sun was setting and tables had been bought into the garden to start the dinner seating before the final celebrations. This planet’s day was about 3 hours shorter than Hala’s so time was running out. 

“I wanted to catch you before someone swept you away for dinner. Sorry to be a bother but I need one more invite for my table at the Gala. Vee here will simply not join me at the party unless her handsome husband comes too. And who am I to stand in the way of such an adorable young couple?”

The Minister’s wife approached the group with the Commander in tow. Vers had to admit she couldn't read the woman well, Vers struggled to read the expressions of some alien species, especially the avian kind. Their beaks just weren't as expressive as a pair of lips. They always looked so stern. But so did the Kree, she supposed. Yet even Vers could tell the philanthropist was annoyed at the sudden addition of more guests.

“For a sizeable enough donation, you can bring as many guests as you want Ost’era.” The Shi’aran’s voice dripped with annoyance and sarcasm. If Ost’era noticed she did not show it.

“Oh Goodie!” she clapped and returned her attention to Vers. “I can't wait. I know just the people to introduce you to. If you love that dress, you will love my designer friend’s ideas. Who knows, perhaps you can be spearheading the latest fashion trends in Kree high society? eeeee... “ she squealed

All Vers could do was smile, but internally she simply screamed. If this is what she had to do to take one for the team, then so be it. Never would she have though the lives of countless Kree would depend on her willingness to discuss dresses. Hopefully she could just smile and nod her way through, otherwise she might be tempted to blast everyone at the gala. Maybe she could be sick and send Yon in her place instead? Really it was him who needed the invite.

She looked over Ost’era’s shoulder to catch Yon’s eye. He couldn't exactly help her. Habit she guessed. What she saw when she looked at him, guaranteed she’d get in a sneaky zap or two with her powers next time they sparred. His eyes twinkled mischievously, the way they do before he’s about to doll out a painfully mind numbing task as punishment for insubordination, knowing she bought it on herself. The bastard was laughing at her and enjoying her discomfort. The corner of his mouth twitched in a smile he was trying to hide. Two zaps. Definitely two zaps.


End file.
